Mon coeur est tien
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Il était une fois...
1. Je t'aime, princesse

_Coucou tout le monde ! Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas écrit sur CCSakura ! Et bien me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Ici il s'agit du chapitre 1 qui est en quelque sorte un chapitre d'introduction, histoire de planter le décor..._

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire. Envoyez-moi des reviews !_

_Aoudwey_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime, princesse. **

La jeune princesse se promenait dans les couloirs. Les domestiques s'inclinaient devant elle, et elle les remerciait d'un sourire radieux. Tous comprenaient le choix du prince ; la princesse était si jolie. Et qui plus est, gentille, gracieuse et pleine de bonté. Elle était toujours prête à aider son prochain.

Elle arriva devant une grande et lourde porte de bois, qu'elle ouvrit doucement après avoir frappé légèrement.

Princesse : Vous m'avez fait demander mon seigneur ?

Prince : En effet, Sakura. Je voulais te dire que je vais devoir partir...

La mine de la jeune fille se fit plus triste. Elle baissa le visage. L'homme se leva du siège où il était assis et s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et releva doucement la tête de sa princesse.

Prince : Ne t'en fais pas. Cela ne devrait pas me prendre très longtemps. Mais tu comprends, les contrées voisines ont des problèmes. Les envahisseurs se font chaque jour un peu plus entreprenants. Elles sont sous ma protection... Il est de mon devoir de les protéger.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux mais ce détail ne l'empêcha de répondre bravement :

Sakura : Je comprends...

Le prince sécha de son pouce la larme qui roulait de long de la joue de sa bien-aimée et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Prince : Ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et continua :

Prince : J'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent.

Prince : Suis-moi.

Il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs du palais, suivi de Sakura, sous les regards bienveillants des gens de la maison.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte de bois qui menait à des jardins. Là, le prince plaça délicatement un bandeau sur les yeux de la jeune fille, frôlant d'une caresse la peau douce de son cou. Elle frissona à ce contact mais ne bougea pas. Il sourit. Une fois ce geste accompli, il lui prit la main et la guida doucement.

Sakura se demandait où le prince pouvait bien l'emmener. En effet, elle n'avait jamais franchi cette porte et s'interrogeait sur ce qui se cachait derrière.

Sakura : M'emmenez-vous sur les terres interdites ?

Le prince rit de son innocence.

Prince : Sakura, elles ne sont pas interdites...

Sakura : Mais...

Prince : Elles n'étaient interdites qu'à toi... Et maintenant elles ne le sont plus.

En disant ces mots, il s'était arrêté et sa main avait lâché celle de la jeune fille. Il détacha son bandeau, lui permettant de découvrir la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée.

Sakura resta sans voix devant le spectacle. Le prince la contemplait, amusé par son regard émerveillé. La jeune fille retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

Sakura : Mon seigneur... C'est... c'est tellement magnifique...

Devant elle s'étendaient des terres entières parcourues de gigantesques cerisiers en fleurs. La brise légère faisait voler les pétales autour d'eux, rendant le paysage féérique, comme tout droit sorti d'un livre de conte. Un petit lac scintillait un peu plus en aval, entouré de rochers pour protéger celui qui désirerait s'y baigner des regards indiscrets. C'est alors que Sakura vit apparaître de derrière un rocher un magnifique cheval d'un blanc pur comme la neigne. Il ressemblait à une licorne, la corne en moins.

La princesse tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers celui qui lui offrait tant de joies.

Sak : Mais pourquoi ?

Prince : Pour toi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en lui disant ces mots et caressa doucement sa joue, ses yeux plantés dans les émeraudes humides.

Prince : Parce que rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Parce que je t'aime depuis le premier jour et que je veux te le prouver chaque jour de ma vie. Parce que je ne sais comment l'exprimer et même ceci me paraît bien dérisoire en comparaison. Parce que, Sakura, tu es la femme de ma vie et que je veux partir après avoir vu tes yeux émerveillés et ce par moi. Parce que je veux que quand je serai absent tu viennes ici et que la seule personne à qui tu penses soit moi.

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de cet homme qui la rendait si heureuse et il la serra contre lui.

Prince : Je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura lui répondit, dans un murmure :

Sak : Moi aussi Eriol. Moi aussi...


	2. Ils arrivent

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster le second chapitre, j'étais partie en Italie. Je suis revenue aujourd'hui et je me suis empressée de venir mettre un new chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'autre... J'en reviens pas... 9 reviews pour 1 chapitre ! Et en plus il était tout petit ! Je suis pas habituée à autant de succès ! En tout cas, il est clair que ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Espérons que ça va continuer comme ça ! Enfin, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre car il est vrai que maintenant je me dois d'être à la hauteur (Kéro : Et c'est pas gagné !...)_

_Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire tranquilles._

_D'abord les réponses aux reviews puis la fic :_

_- Ethanielle ou Lyla : Bah pour ce qui est du fait que Sakura et Eriol restent ensemble, je ne peux rien dire sinon ça va tout gâcher ! J'espère seulement que tu vas continuer à lire... Qui sait, l'avenir réserve peut-être (et je dis bien **peut-être** !) des suprises (Kéro : Sadique !) (Aoudwey : Oh mais il va arrêter de s'incruster dans mes com' celui là !) Pour La Prêtresse de la Nuit eh bien... 'en fait je dois avouer que je l'ai complètement laissé de côté ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir les idées mais étant donné que ce chapitre sera le dernier, je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'écrire, c'est assez bizarre... Enfin, je te promets que je vais essayer de m'y mettre !_

_- Calliopé la muse : CALLIOPE ! Ma copine ! lol Kéro, c'est moi que tu traites de folle ? Quant à toi Shao... Tu vas souffrir ! (Kéro/Shao : A L'AIDE !) Et toi la miss faudrait faire gaffe à ce que je dis. Il me semble avoir parlé de 1er chapitre en guise d'**introduction** ! Donc CE N'EST PAS UN ONE-SHOT ! (Kéro : Tss ! Elle est vraiment naze !) Et en ce qui concerne la review pour le dernier chapitre, je suppose que tu veux parler de ta fic ? Parce que dans ce cas, oui je l'ai reviewé faut faire attention hein ! D'ailleurs j'attends la suite ! Bisous_

_- juju black : Bah je peux rien dire lol sinon... je serai obligée de vous tuer (Shao : Et voilà qu'elle débloque encore ') J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous_

_- ciçouille : Ouais ! J'suis trop fière de moi ! Comment j't'ai bien eue ! mdr Et nan c'est pa Shaolan le chéri de Sakura ! Déçue ? Niark niark niark (Shao : Mais elle est vraiment bonne à enfermer ! Qui c'est qui nous a foutu un auteur pareil !) et pour ce qui est du changement..._:-x _motus et bouche cousue lol_

_- Alcione : Bah en fait lol je te ferai à peu près le même commentaire qu'à ciçouille, à savoir que je suis bien fière de moi de vous avoir eu comme ça lol Bisous_

_- gladys : Merci d'aimer mes fics ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle réservera autant de surprises !_

_- represente 78 : T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est tout à fait compréhensible (en fait, c'était même l'effet voulu XD) Toi aussi, t'en as marre d'être célib ? Bienvenue au club lol Remarque Shao-chan est peut-être célib... (Shao : Eriol, planque-moi !)_

_- Loua : Bah pour l'instant les tomates ça va lol les gens attendent la suite ! J'espère que je survivrai à cette fic et m'en sortirai en un seul morceau lol_

_- jully : Et vi ! Je suis une pro du suspense lol La suite est peut-être moins mimi... mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! Bisous et bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Ils arrivent... **

Le prince était parti depuis une semaine maintenant. Sakura s'ennuyait à mourir sans lui. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle savait bien qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son estomac était sans cesse noué. Sans lui, les minutes parraissaient des heures et les heures des journées. Elle ne vivait que dans l'attente de son retour.

Pour tuer le temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire de longues promenades dans son parc.

_Son parc... _

_Flash-back : _

Le prince tenait les rennes de son cheval dans la main. Ses chevaliers l'attendaient quelques mètres plus loin. Sakura était à ses côtés.

_Sak : Que vais-je faire sans vous ? _

_Eriol : Va te promner dans ton parc... _

_Sak : Mon parc ? _

_Eriol : Voyons Sakura. C'est un parc aux sakuras... Un parc aux fleurs de cerisier. Il ne peut qu'être à toi. Quand tu seras là, tu penseras à moi et tu verras, avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives, je serai à tes côtés. _

_Il prit la main de la jeune fille et y déposa un frêle baiser. Puis il monta prestemment en selle et après un dernier regard à sa bien aimée, partit au galop avec son armée. _

_Sak : Reviens-vite... _

_Fin du flash-back. _

Elle aimait aussi rester avec sa jument qu'elle avait prénommée Névée. Cependant elle ne la montait que très rarement car elle aimait la voir jouir de sa liberté et la laisser gambader à ses aises dans le parc. L'animal devait le sentir car, alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter de cette liberté, elle restait aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

Aujourd'hui encore n'échappait pas à la règle et la princesse et sa jument marchaient tranquillement côte à côte, la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées.

Mais elle en fut bien vite tirée par un serviteur qui accourait en scandant son nom.

Serviteur : Princesse Sakura ! Princesse Sakura !

Sak : Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune fille était très étonnée qu'on vienne la déranger. Son prince lui avait dit que cet endroit leur était réservé, juste pour elle et lui, et qu'il avait interdit à quiconque d'y pénétrer. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle y allait souvent. Elle savait qu'ici elle serait en paix.

Serviteur : Nous sommes attaqués. Vous devez vous mettre à l'abris !

Il commença à lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner avec elle mais elle se dégagea.

Sak : Attendez.

Ser : Princesse...

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Sakura se tourna vers son amie et lui murmura ses adieux.

Sak : Tu dois fuir Névée. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver mais le danger rôde. Va là où tu seras en sécurité. Adieu mon amie...

Comme si elle avait tout compris, la jument partit au galop, après avoir frotté sa tête contre sa bienfaitrice.

Sak : Allons-y.

Tous deux se mirent à courir pour rentrer au château. La lourde porte fut franchie et barricadée par le serviteur tandis que la suivante de Sakura accourait.

Suivante : Princesse, j'ai eu si peur ! Vous allez bien ?

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas Tiffany, tout va bien. Mais allez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Tiffany : Un des guetteurs du Nord vient de nous prévenir qu'il avait vu l'armée rouge se diriger vers le château. Nous avons déclenché l'alerte et sommes partis vous chercher... Princesse, vous devez fuir. Nous allons utiliser le passage souterrain.

Sak : Tiffany, il est hors de question que je laisse les autres ici !

Tiff : Mais princesse...

Sak : Tiffany, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je vais devenir la reine de ces gens et je me dois d'être à la hauteur de ce rôle. Ils ont foi en moi et puisque le prince n'est pas là, c'est à moi de les protéger.

Tiffany allait répliquer mais Sakrura ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Sak : Tiffany, nous sommes amies depuis que nous sommes petites et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille. Maintenant, si tu veux rester à mes côtés, je t'en prie, aide-moi à enlever ces habits.

Tiffany et Sakura montèrent donc aux appartements de la princesse. Là, Sakura enleva ses habits princiers qu'elle troqua contre une sorte de caleçon moulant noir avec pour haut une petite petite tunique de velours bordeaux qui ressemblait à une robe courte. La tunique était légèrement décoletée et était à manches courtes. Elle était brodée de fils d'or, ce qui malgré la légèreté de la tenue, révélait bien le rang princier de son porteur.

Sak : Tiffany, tu as des doigts de fée. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait cette tenue.

Tiffany : Je n'aurais peut-êtrepas du...

Sakura rit d'un rire cristallin devant la mine déconfite de celle qu'elle considérait comme la meilleure amie qu'elle ait jamais eue.

Sakura : Voyons Tiffany, tu sais bien qu'avec ou sans cette tenue, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Seulement là je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci.

Elle claqua une bise sonore sur la joue de sa suivante.

Sak : Maintenant rejoins les autres en bas. J'arrive.

Devant la mine réprobratrice de la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste, elle ajouta un peu plus durement :

Sak : Fais ce que je te dis !

Au ton de sa voix, Tiffany comprit qu'elle se devait d'obéir. Elle partit donc tandis que Sakura se mit à marcher d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs. Elle arriva devant une petite porte qu'elle ouvrit. Un escalier se dévoila à ses yeux. Elle le gravit précipitamment et arriva dans une salle d'entraînemant. Ici s'entraînait son prince. Ellel'avait regardé faire quelque fois. Elle se dirigea vers le mur où une épée était accrochée.

Elle passa son doigt sur la lame aiguisée, prenant garde à ne pas se couper, tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

_Flash-back :_

_Sakura pénétra dans le Dojo sur la pointe des pieds. Eriol était seul et s'entraînait assiduement. Il était dos à elle et portait juste un pantalon de toile blanc. Elle pouvait voir la sueur couler le long de ses homoplates et de sa colone vertébrale et cette vision la fit déglutir. Elle se rendit compte que son prince n'était pas très habillé finalement. Elle se gronda mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand une voix la stoppa. _

_Voix : Reste ! _

_Sakura se retourna, surprise. _

_Sak : Je suis désolée. _

_Eriol la regarda, étonné. _

_Eriol : Désolée de quoi ? _

_Sak : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... _

_Eriol : Mais voyons Sakura, tu ne me déranges pas ! Tu es ici chez toi ! _

_Il sourit devant son air timide et gêné. Elle ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute. _

_Eriol : Je suis hereux de te voir. _

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. _

_Eriol : Sakura combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ici. Tu es chez toi. C'est ta maison. Tu es ma fiancée Sakura. Tu es appelée à devenir ma femme, la reine de ce royaume. Tu as autant de droits et de pouvoir que moi.. Et même plus car tu as tout pouvoir sur mon cœur. _

_En disant cette dernière phrase, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur son cœur. Elle sourit timidement et ils se contemplèrent un instant. Puis elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers un mur où un objet attirait son attention. _

_Elle contempla en silence une maginfique épée. Le pomeau était incrusté de pierres précieuses. Mue par une envie soudaine, elle passa son index sur la lame et se coupa. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, plus de suprise que de douleur. Eriol se précipita à ses côtés et attrapa délicatement l'index qu'il posa contre sa bouche et lécha, faisant frissoner la jeune fille._

_Eriol : Il faut être plus prudente jeune princesse..._

_Sakura sourit aux paroles du prince. Il les avait murmurées dans une voix légèrement rauque, ce qui avait produit beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Aussi elle prit le parti d'arrêta là ce petit jeu et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :_

_Sak : Cette épée est très belle._

_Eriol : C'est étrange... Je ne pensais pas que les jeunes filles aimaient les armes..._

_Sak : Je ne les aime pas. Mais celle là... Je... Je peux la prendre ?_

_Eriol hocha la tête en signe de consentement._

_Sakura prit l'épée et faillit basculer sous le poids de l'objet. Eriol la rattrappa en posant ses mains sur sa taille._

_Eriol : Les armes ne sont pas faites pour les jeunes filles._

_D'un rapide mouvement, Sakura se dégagea et pointa son arme sur Eriol, ce dernier étant trop surpris pour réagir._

_Sak : Je n'en suis pas si sûre..._

_Elle sourit devant le regard étonné du prince mais se reprit bien vite._

_Sak : Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du..._

_Eriol : Non, j'aime quand tu es naturelle... Je ne te savais pas si prompte. J'en apprends un petit plus sur toi tout les jours... J'aime ça..._

_Sak : A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne pensais pas être capable de ça ! Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si cette épée était une partie de moi... (rire) Je dois vous sembler stupide !_

_Eriol : Non... Je ressens parfois cela dans le feu de l'action... Mais puisque cette épée a l'air de te plaire, je te l'offre._

_Sak : Mon seigneur..._

_Eriol : Ca me fait plaisir. Et puis, à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé... Sans doute t'adentait elle..._

_Sak : Vous croyez qu'une épée peut attendre son propriétaire ?_

_Eriol : Je ne sais pas... Mais cette épée est spéciale... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle a un nom... Elle s'appelle Excélia._

_Sak (pensive) : Excélia..._

_Fin du flash-back._

Sakura attrapa Excélia d'une main sûre et la passa dans le fourreau qui était cousu à sa tunique. Elle sourit en se rappelant avoir preque supplié Tiffany de lui coudre un fourreau à sa tunique. A ce moment là, elle voulait une vraie tenue de combat. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à s'en servir...

Elle sortit bien vite de ses pensées et quitta le dojo pour rejoindre les autres.

A l'extérieur du château, c'était la cohue. Quand les villageois reconnurent leur princesse, tout le brouhaha cessa comme par magie.

Serviteur : Princesse, que faîtes-vous ici ?

Sak : Ecoutez-moi bien. Que tous les femmes et les enfants prennent le chemin des souterrains.

Sakura avisa Tiffany qui aidait à charger un charriot.

Sak : Tiffany vous montrera le chemin. Laissez-vos affaires ici, elles vous ralentiraient. Prenez les vieux chevaux avec vous. Pour les hommes valides, je vous laisse le choix :je ne sais pas ce que nous allons affronter ;vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez.

Des murmures indignés s'élevèrent dans la foule. Sakura sourit.

Sak : Bien. Je crois que tout est dit. Maintenant, que ce qui reste ici se prépare au combat. Il nous reste peu de temps et nous devons mettre un plan au point.

Ser : Princesse... Vous n'allez quand même pas rester ici... ?

Sak : Ma place est ici.

Homme : Princesse, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous risquez d'être un poids plus qu'autre chose...

Sakura dégaina son épée plus vite que l'éclair et, avant que l'homme n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle la pointait sous la gorge de l'homme.

Sak : Alors Yvan... Suis-je un fardeau ?

Yvan (déglutissant) : Non votre altesse...

Elle lui sourit.

Sak : Maintenant que chacun fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Mais je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous.

Voix : Princesse, êtes-vous sûre ?

Sakura se retourna.

Sak : Oui Tiffany, j'en suis sûre. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que ma place est ici. Et puis je ne veux pas être lâche et fuir pendant que mon peuple se bat... Tiffany, j'ai une totale confiance en toi, prends bien soin d'eux.

Elle désigna de la tête les femmes et les enfants apeurés. Tiffany acquiesça silencieusement.

Tiff : Faîtes attention à vous, princesse.

Sakura l'attrapa dans ses bras.

Sak : Adieu Tiffany.

Tiff : Au revoir princesse, au revoir.

Sakura sourit. Elle espérait vraiment que c'était un adieu et non pas un au revoir. Tiffany tourna les talons et commença à partir.

Sak : Tiffany ?

Tiff (se retournant) : Oui ?

Sak : Prends bien soin de lui.

Tiff : Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse. Votre frère est entre de bonnes mains...


End file.
